Heat
by Aerilon452
Summary: The day is hot, Belle is finished with her chores so she goes down to the bath to cool off and the was where Rumplestiltskin finds her. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


Summary**:** It's hot and Belle tries to cool herself off when Rumple finds her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time.

Rating: M

Pairing: Belle and Rumplestiltskin

**HEAT:**

The day was unseasonably hot, too hot in the castle of the dark one where Belle now resided. Rumplestiltskin was gone, off on business, and that left Belle to her own devices. She had completed her chores, all of her chores including laundering his clothes. Nothing would take this dreaded heat from her skin. Belle went so far as to sit in the dungeons amidst the cold stone and the darkness. Still nothing helped. So, Belle was left with no other recourse, she went down past the dungeons to where lime stone walls were carved into a room, and a natural stone tub, built around a spring, was in the center of the room. This was where Rumplestiltskin bathed when he didn't use magic. She had caught him down here one night when she couldn't sleep. Steam filled the room relaxing him, his arms stretched out and his head lolled back. Belle could even see the low candle light making his skin glow. She hadn't meant to stare. The thought of that made her shiver. He had looked like something more than he as, more than the beast he showed to others. In that moment he was a man indulging in a bath.

Belle made quick work of the simple blue bodice. She let her long skirt, of the same matching baby blue, fall to the floor. Next came her white peasant shirt; that too was taken off with care. Instantly her skin breathed a little easier. Finally her stockings were set over the folded pile of her clothes. Belle took one of the thin towels and wrapped it around her torso. It only fell to her mid thigh. The last thing she did, Belle piled her mane of auburn curls atop her head. Another wave of relief washed over her. Placing her hands on the edge she stepped into the cold water and shuddered in pleasure. Belle sat down and grabbed the small wash cloth to her left. She dipped it in the water before bringing it up to squeeze the water out over her shoulder. Belle rolled her eyes and sighed in rapture. Repeating the action she dribbled water over her right shoulder this time and sighed just as deeply. This was heavenly.

Rumplestiltskin stormed through the enchanted doors of the Dark Castle muttering and cursing Regina. She had gotten in his way, again. As much as he knew he needed her to enact the dark curse, he was quickly becoming aggravated with her antics. Then he stopped. The Castle was quiet. Too quiet. He looked to the chair that Belle was habitually in when he returned, but she wasn't there. Where was she? "Belle?" Rumple called out, but all that greeted his ears was the silence. His annoyance at Regina faded like a gust of wind as he strode across the main hall. Rumple went straight to the library, but she wasn't there. Every step he took, his anxiety increased. For a split second he feared that she had left. Rumple stopped, took a breath, and steadied himself. She wouldn't leave. He knew that. They made a deal. Then he headed down to the dungeons. It was a long shot, but worth it.

Down in the dank dark dungeon Rumple didn't find Belle, but the flickering of candle light caught his attention. Was she in the natural spring? Quietly he walked down the next flight of stairs where he saw her. She was sitting on the edge of the natural stone tub wearing nothing but a thin scrap of white cloth that scarcely left anything to the imagination. Belle was dribbling water onto her skin. He took one small step to his right to see her cheeks reddened by the heat. Rumple hadn't felt the terrible temperature of the day due to his magic, but for Belle, the air had to be stifling. The small, insignificant, human part of him knew that he shouldn't be staring. He should turn around and leave her in peace, but that wasn't going to happen. But, being the dark being he was, he drew attention to himself. "You weren't in your usual spot."

Belle had been luxuriating in the cool water; lost in thoughts that didn't pertain to the heat of the day, when his voice broke the spell she had woven around herself. "Gods!" She shouted pinning a suspicious glare on him. "How long have you been standing there?" Belle wrapped her arms around her torso.

Rumplestiltskin shrugged, "Not long." He smiled at her.

"You could have called down before walking in," Belle scolded him lightly sitting down on the edge again.

"My castle," He replied looking her up and down. Rumple was trying not to see her as she sat before him scantily clad. It was making his body respond.

"Naked," Belle shot back but he just smirked at her. The water had soaked through the thin white cloth hiding nothing from his eyes. His eyes held nothing back. He was pleased to see her. "Did you think I left?" Belle asked and saw the truth lingering in his eyes. "It was hot today and I could hardly…." Rumple moved to her and her breath caught in her chest.

"I had thought you left," Rumple answered her with the truth. Belle deserved that from him. Things between them had been getting better. She smiled at him more and he found that he could make her laugh. Tentatively, he dipped his hand in the water while using magic to roll his sleeves up. "In truth, Belle," Rumple used her name this time, "I was worried when I couldn't find you." He took the small cloth in his hand to drizzle water over her shoulders making her shudder. "I called your name and you didn't answer me." The back of her head leaned back against his chest. He had to smile. She was enjoying this. When he leaned forward, she moved with him. His hand holding the white cloth dipped into the frigid water and this time he brought cloth up to her right knee. Belle gasped and shuddered against him.

Belle was trying not to react, but the cold water felt so good against her over heated skin. His hand was slowly working the wet cloth up her right thigh. So many feelings were swirling through her at his touch alone. What was happening to her? She had read books filled with romance, she recognized the feeling of desire being stirred within her. Rumplestiltskin touched her with a gentle hand that sparked longing inside of her. He made her want, made her crave him. Not even Gaston had inspired such feelings of lust inside of her. Never would another man have such a claim on Belle as the one Rumplestiltskin branded into her skin from just his touch.

"Do you wish me to continue?" He asked drawing the cloth down into the water and this time over to her left knee. Rumple slipped his hand and cloth to the inside of her thigh and nearly all the way up to the juncture between her legs. In this moment he knew he could get away with touching her like this; she wasn't shying away from him, shouting at him, or calling him a monster. "Do you find this pleasing?" Rumple asked her, his lips close to her ear.

Belle gasped pushing the back of her head into his leather clad chest, "Yes," She lowered her arms, reaching back to grasp his leg. Next, she sank her nails into his hard thigh trying to fight back her deep moan of pleasure. This was only his hand and a cloth bathing her skin in much needed cold water. This shouldn't carry the tinge of eroticism, but it did. For weeks something had been happening between them, a spark had been lit. Belle didn't know what it was. His hand ran down to her knee again, away from her skin, and back into the water. "Don't stop…" She mumbled.

Rumple bit back a hiss when Belle sank her nails into his thigh. That pain shouldn't feel as good as it did. The sting of her nails coupled nicely with the pleasure of touching her. For weeks she had been in his thoughts. Every waking moment when his mind wasn't concocting plans, Belle was there in various scenarios. One tie he thought of her out in the day light walking the spacious grounds with the sun bathing her in golden rays. Another day he thought of her as she sat in her chair reading. He imaged her watching him as he spun at his wheel trying to put her out of his mind, but he couldn't. She was too firmly rooted inside of him. Why her? He had loved another; Cora, but that hadn't turned out well. Why was Belle becoming his main focus? Was it because she was so innocent? Was it because she looked at him without fear? All of it had him in a constant state of arousal around her. He couldn't stop it.

Belle felt bold, felt deep need. She took his hand from the water, and before she lost her nerve, Belle put his hand against her heated core. Holding his hand there, Belle tried to breathe through the arousal. "Gods…" She gasped. "I want… you… to," Her eyes rolled back. "Do this…" His hand pressed into her then and his index finger, through the cold cloth, touched the sensitive nub hidden between her nether lips. Gently he moved his finger in a slow torturous circle. Belle was lost to him, utterly and completely lost. Every pass of his finger branded her as belonging to him; not just her soul, but now her body as well. Sizzling snaps of pleasure tingling along her nerves and up into her brain. "Oh gods…." Belle moaned. "Rumplestiltskin…."

Rumple was lost to her. He could barely concentrate on his hand as she moaned his name. His name tumbled from her sweet lips. His ears had to be deceiving him. His mind had to have created this elaborate waking dream. Any minute he would come back into himself to find Belle in her usual chair and him at his spindle. Until that happened, he was going to enjoy this. Teasingly his finger pressed in against her sensitive nub and then his hand drew away from her. The cloth was hot from her body burning brighter than the sun. She whimpered at the loss of his hand. "Now, now, my sweet Belle," He chided, "No whimpering." Rumplestiltskin drew his hand through the water and this time he set the cloth aside. He wanted to feel her, wanted the touch of her skin to be forever burned into his the palm of his hand, against his fingers. "Show me how you want my hand to touch you."

Belle gasped when his skin touched her. This time it was flesh to flesh. His hand was cold from the water, but it only served to heighten her blazing arousal. She didn't deter him as she grasped his wrist. As she had, only in her dreams, she guided his hand slowly at first, but she picked up the pace and this time she guided his middle finger inside of her. He froze for a moment. "You told me to show you," Belle moaned touching her forehead to his jaw. "This is how…" Her body shuddered, her muscles tensed around his finger. On impulse she tightened her thighs over his hand until the first wave of pleasure subsided. Belle wanted to draw this out, to enjoy the feeling of his finger inside of her.

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes and rested his forehead on top of her head biting back a very male growl of pleasure that rumbled in his chest. She was so tight on his finger. She was pure and he was allowing the likes of him to touch her. That thought should have made him stop, but it only served to make him want her more. He made sure to move slowly, giving her little thrusts of his finger. Rumple was letting her guide his movement's still. "Are you almost over the edge, my sweet Belle?" He asked drawing his finger out of her only to slip his index finger and middle finger back inside. She moaned and arched her back, but accepted him willingly.

Belle gripped his wrist tighter at the feeling of two of his fingers inside her. "Yes… oh yes…" She moaned guiding his hand faster and faster pushing her over the edge. Her whole body seized, her thighs clamped down on his hand, and her inner muscles tightened on his fingers spilling over the edge in euphoria. With ecstasy coloring her voice, she called out his name over and over. Belle would have slipped into the very water she had hoped would abate the dreaded heat had it not been for Rumplestiltskin. He pulled his hand away, slipping his fingers free of her, and in doing so set off another set of small rippling orgasms to make her shudder and moan.

Rumplestiltskin picked Belle up, cradling her close to his chest as he walked with her out of the room and up the stairs. As weak as a kitten she draped her arms over his shoulders trying, feebly, to hold on to him. He could tell that she was close to falling in a sated sleep. This had to be the first time she had known real pleasure since reaching adulthood. Rumple doubted that the big oaf, Gaston, would even know how to bring such pleasure to her if he hadn't asked for her as payment. What would her life have been like then? He shuddered to think about it. With a thought door after door opened for him all the way to the room he had given to her.

Once inside her room, Rumplestiltskin set her down gently on the bed, and smiled at the rosy glow to her cheeks that he had put there. His body was a tight cord of need, of wanton desire, but he would calm himself. She was a child compared to him. He was a man, more time a monster, of 300 years. Belle was no more than twenty. She was far too innocent for the darkness swirling inside of him. She wouldn't understand the needs he had, the desires for pleasure and pain mingled together that held him. But, for a moment, he would linger at her side, watching her fall deeper into sleep. That he could do. Tenderly, Rumplestiltskin pulled the pins from Belle's hair so her locks could tumble freely around her face. Then he made moves to leave her to slumber when her hand touched his leg.

"Do not leave," Belle mumbled. She had been drifting off when she felt the bed move. Rumple as leaving her. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want to feel the phantom of his presence to remind her of what they had done. "Please…. Stay…." Belle slurred but smiled when she felt him by her side. Gently he gathered her into his arms and Belle felt content.

"Oh, my sweet Belle," Rumple kissed the top of her head, "I'll stay. I'm not going to leave." He promised. Though, he debated, come morning, would he let her keep these memories. Even as he thought it, he banished the idea. Taking this from his Belle would be beyond cruel. Rumple knew full well what would happen to him if he let his heart rule his head. Belle had carved her name on hi heart and forged shackles around his soul that bound him tightly to her. 'What have you done to me?' He wondered holding her closer and rocking from side to side.


End file.
